Blink-182
Blink-182 is an American rock band from Poway, CaliforniaBlink 182 that predominantly plays pop punk music. The band was formed in 1992 as "Blink" with members Tom DeLonge (vocals, guitar), Mark Hoppus (vocals, bass) and Scott Raynor (drums).Interview: Scott Raynor (ex-Blink-182) - 04.16.04 In 1998, midway through a U.S. tour, drummer Travis Barker replaced Raynor. DeLonge left the group in early 2005, initiating an indefinite hiatus. DeLonge went on to form Angels & Airwaves, while Hoppus and Barker continued playing music together in +44. On February 8, 2009, Blink-182 announced that they are continuing as a band, with the brief statement posted on their website saying "To put it simply, We're back. We mean, really back. Picking up where we left off and then some. In the studio writing and recording a new album." which followed minutes after the Grammy announcement. Blink-182 Confirm Reunion On Grammy Stage DeLonge cites punk rock bands Descendents and Screeching Weasel as influences,Screeching Halt at Jimdero.com although the band's songwriting and production are driven by a pop sensibility. Blink-182 is known for their simple melodies, teen angst and lyrical toilet humour, as well as by their hit singles "Dammit", "What's My Age Again?", "All the Small Things", "Adam's Song", "The Rock Show", "First Date", "Stay Together for the Kids", "Feeling This", "Always" and "I Miss You". When playing live, the band typically play their songs at a faster tempo and often replace certain lyrics with toilet humour and various gags. Hoppus often bounces around the stage when playing his bass, while DeLonge often remains in a static position while singing and playing his guitar. During performances the band often chat between themselves and the crowd; often casualy insulting each other or telling jokes.What's Your Age Again? (Blink-182 Live) History Formation and early years (1992–1993) After being expelled from Poway High School, Tom DeLonge attended Rancho Bernardo High School where he became friends with Anne Hoppus. DeLonge often expressed wanting to be in a band, so in August 1992 Anne introduced him to her brother Mark Hoppus, who also wanted to be in a band.Amazon Online Reader : Blink-182: Tales from Beneath Your Mom The two played for hours in DeLonge's garage, showing each other songs they had previously written, and writing new songs together. One of these songs would eventually become what is now "Carousel".Amazon Online Reader : Blink-182: Tales from Beneath Your Mom That night the two decided they needed to officially start a band, so DeLonge recruited friend Scott Raynor, who he had met at his school's Battle of the Bands competition. The three began playing together and called themselves Duck Tape, until DeLonge thought of the name Blink. The band practiced constantly, which angered Hoppus's girlfriend. She told him he had to choose between the band and her, so he left the band just as it was starting. DeLonge then informed Hoppus that he borrowed a 4-track from a friend and he and Raynor were using it to make a demo tape. Upon hearing this, Hoppus decided he would leave his girlfriend and return to the band. In May 1993, the band recorded their first demo tape Flyswatter in Raynor's bedroom. A 4-track was used to record the material, which resulted in poor sound quality. According to Hoppus, only a small number of demos were released, primarily to their family and friends. The same year, the band recorded another demo tape, this one untitled and known simply as Demo #2. It featured re-recordings of a few Flyswatter songs, and also included new songs, some of which would go on to be re-recorded and re-released on the band's albums Buddha, Cheshire Cat and Dude Ranch. Buddha was released on cassette in 1993 with around 1,000 copies of the tape being produced by Filter Records, an independent record company headed by Hoppus's boss. It was later re-released in 1998, remastered and with a slightly different track listing. ''Cheshire Cat'' (1994–1995) In 1994, Blink signed with Cargo Music. The band recorded their debut full-length album, Cheshire Cat in three days. The album contained a number of updated versions of songs such as "Carousel", "Strings", "Sometimes" and "TV" that had appeared on the Buddha demo as well as some originals. "M+M's" and "Wasting Time" were released as singles, but failed to chart. Shortly after the release of Cheshire Cat, Blink was threatened with legal action by an Irish pop band of the same name. In order to avoid a legal dispute, the band appended "182" to the end of their name.blink-182 - Biography After the release of Cheshire Cat, they released Buddha Promo; a promotional cassette intended to promote the re-release of the Buddha album, which would become available on CD as well as cassette. In 1994, the band released a split EP with Iconoclasts titled Short Bus along with the band Iconoclasts. The 3-track EP They Came to Conquer... Uranus was released the next year. ''Dude Ranch'' and lineup change (1996–1998) After moving to Encinitas, California, the band recorded the album Dude Ranch in 1996 with producer Mark Trombino. Blink-182 recorded the album under Cargo Records, but signed with MCA in 1998 in order to handle increased distribution. The album was released in 1997 and was relatively commercially successful, selling 1.5 million copies worldwide. The single "Dammit" did well on U.S. modern rock charts, and the band received a small degree of mainstream success. After the album's release, midway through a U.S. tour in 1998, drummer Scott Raynor left the band. There are two common explanations for his removal - that Raynor had a serious drinking problem and was asked to go into rehab or face ejection, or alternately, that he departed in order to attend college. Raynor claims he agreed to go to rehab, but that DeLonge and Hoppus were doubtful of his sincerity and subsequently fired him over the phone.Interview with Scott Raynor C-Rogalski Hoppus and DeLonge asked drummer Travis Barker of Blink-182's support band The Aquabats to fill in for Raynor for the remainder of the tour, thus he had to learn all of the songs in a matter of hours before the show. After the set, Mark Hoppus and Tom DeLonge sat down and talked about Travis Barker joining the band. The next day he was offered the position and consequently left The Aquabats. ''Enema of the State'' and The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show (1999–2000) For the 1999 album Enema of the State, the band hired Jerry Finn as producer. The album propelled the band into the mainstream, generating the hit singles such as "What's My Age Again?", "All the Small Things", and "Adam's Song" an incredible amount of airtime on radio and MTV. Enema of the State went on to sell over 15 million copies worldwide making it the band's bestselling album. "Adam's Song" caused a stir in 2000 when it was set to replay indefinitely on a stereo as 17-year-old Greg Barnes hanged himself in the garage of his family's home.Blink Song Played At Suicide Demos for the album were leaked as the Enema of the State Demo. It consisted of eight demo recordings of some album tracks, plus an instrumental titled 'Life's So Boring' which did not make the album. In 1999 the band made a cameo appearance in the film American Pie with Travis Barker incorrectly credited as Scott Raynor. In 2000, the band released The Urethra Chronicles, a DVD which featured behind-the-scenes information, and The Mark, Tom, and Travis Show: The Enema Strikes Back, Blink-182's sole live album, featuring songs from their three full-length records, including all their greatest hits coupled with previously unreleased material. The album quickly went out of print making it a much sought after item. A limited edition was printed in October 2006. The album also included one new studio song, "Man Overboard", among the live renditions. A demo of this song was previously featured on the Enema of the State Demo cassette. ''Take Off Your Pants and Jacket'' and Blink-182 (2001–2004) The band continued its commercial success with Take Off Your Pants and Jacket in 2001, which was a small change from their direction in Enema of the State. The album sold more than 350,000 copies in the first week. The album was released on three different CD's: yellow, red and green versions, each one featuring two unique bonus tracks. A European tour in winter 2001 was delayed in the aftermath of the September 11th attacks. Rescheduled dates in early 2002 were also canceled due to DeLonge's back problems. Blink-182 co-headlined the Pop Disaster Tour with Green Day in 2002. The tour was documented on the DVD Riding in Vans with Boys. After taking some time off, Tom and Travis released a new album with their side-project Box Car Racer. The band made a cameo appearance on the 300th episode of The Simpsons playing "All the Small Things" at a party held in Tony Hawk's loft. Recording of the band's next record began in early 2003. On November 18, 2003, they released their eponymous fifth studio album, which spawned the hit singles "Feeling This", "I Miss You", "Down" and "Always". According to Barker, the album was supposed to represent a "new" Blink-182.No Album Title, No Preconceptions: The New Blink-182 Robert Smith, whose band The Cure is often cited as a major influence, appeared on "All of This". From late 2003 through 2004, the band embarked on the "DollaBill" tour, named for the ticket cost of $1 each.Blink Do Clubs on "Bill" Tour Blink-182 toured with No Doubt in the summer of 2004.Blink-182 May Play 'The Rock Show,' But No Doubt Deliver One Hiatus and new bands (2005–2009) Tensions between the band members arose when DeLonge found the desire for a half-year respite from touring to spend time with his family, despite a planned spring U.S. tour, coupled with Hoppus' feelings of betrayal after the formation of Box Car Racer. Further problems arose in discussions regarding the band's future recording endeavors. In mid-February 2005 the band inexplicably canceled a performance at Music for Relief's Concert for South Asia (a show put on by Linkin Park to aid victims of the devastating 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake). This made their previous show on December 16, 2004 at the Point Depot in Dublin, Ireland, their last live performance. The planned tour was canceled and on February 22, 2005, after much tension, their band manager called Hoppus and Barker to tell them that DeLonge had quit the band.Ultimate-Guitar - Mark Hoppus 'Tells All' About Blink-182, Plus 44 This began an almost four year hiatus. Geffen Records released a Greatest Hits compilation on November 1, 2005. It is essentially a collection of the band's singles. After many criticisms about the track listing from disappointed fans, the song "Carousel" was added. A previously unreleased track was included on the CD, "Another Girl, Another Planet" (a cover song originally by The Only Ones). The song was also used as the theme song to Barker's new reality TV show, Meet the Barkers. Included was the previously issued "I Miss You" B-side and Blink-182 UK bonus track "Not Now". The album reached number 6 on the Billboard 200 in the United States.Rock On the Net: Blink-182 DeLonge's new band, Angels & Airwaves released their debut album We Don't Need to Whisper on May 23, 2006, where it debuted at number 4 on the Billboard 200. The band released their second album I-Empire on November 6, 2007. They also released a DVD, entitled Start the Machine, chronicalling the final days of Blink-182 and the genesis of Angels & Airwaves. Hoppus and Barker's new project +44 released their first album When Your Heart Stops Beating on November 14, 2006. It debuted at number 10 on the Billboard 200. On May 25, 2008, Hoppus stated that the new +44 album was still in pre-production. Blink-182 is one of the bands to be featured in a documentary about modern punk music. The film, entitled One Nine Nine Four, is due to be released in 2009. Professional skateboarder Tony Hawk will narrate the film, which will also feature other punk acts such as Rancid, Green Day, NOFX, and The Offspring.Green Day, Blink-182 for punk rock film Reformation and sixth studio album (2009–present) At the 51st Grammy Awards ceremony on February 8, 2009, all three members of the band appeared onstage for the first time since December 2004. Barker announced the band's reformation, stating that "we used to play music together, and we decided we're going to play music together again," with Hoppus adding, "Blink-182 is back!" A message appearing on the band's website the same day confirmed the reformation and added that the band was in the studio writing and recording a new album and preparing for a world tour. The band also updated their "smiley face" logo to feature six arrows instead of the previous five. After the on-stage announcement many fans began to speculate on Travis Barker's arm being in a sling. An MTV article released on February 10 claimed that Barker had recently undergone surgery to repair "extensive nerve damage," from which a recovery could take up to ten weeks. This will not affect the tour, which is scheduled for the summer of 2009.Blink-182's Travis Barker Explains Arm Sling On February 16, DeLonge confirmed that Blink-182 would be touring in "a big event" this summer. DeLonge went on to note that his commitments with Angels & Airwaves would be held off and the band would release a new album coupled with a feature film in 2010. DeLonge stated that the new Blink-182 record would be a fusion of all his previous works, including Box Car Racer and Angels & Airwaves.182 Online:: For All (The Small) Things Blink-182. Tom DeLonge also comfirmed that the 6th arrow on the logo represents a "new campaign". On February 19, Mark Hoppus was interviewed by Alternative Press about Blink-182's reformation and plans for the band's next album. Hoppus stated that they are six songs into the album and are hoping for a 2009 release date.AltPress.com Exclusive: A conversation with Blink-182's Mark Hoppus (Part 2) Buzznet.com confirmed on April 7 that Weezer would be supporting Blink-182 on their summer tour.http://www.buzznet.com/musicnews/blink-182-taking-weezer-summer-j3953391/ Band members *Tom DeLonge - vocals, guitar (1992 – 2005) *Mark Hoppus - vocals, bass (1992 – 2005) *Travis Barker - drums, percussion (1998 – 2005) *Scott Raynor - drums, percussion (1992 – 1998) Discography :Main artcles: Blink-182 discography and List of Blink-182 songs *Cheshire Cat'' (1994) *''Dude Ranch'' (1997) *''Enema of the State'' (1999) *''Take Off Your Pants and Jacket'' (2001) *''Blink-182'' (2003) Awards *MTV Video Music Awards: :*Won: Best Group Video (2000) for "All the Small Things" :*Nominated: Video of the Year (2000) for "All the Small Things" :*Nominated: Best Group Video (2002) for "First Date" :*Nominated: Best Pop Video (2000) for "All the Small Things" *Los Premios MTV Latinoamérica: :*Nominated: Best International Rock Group (2004) References External links *Official website *Blink-182 at Geffen *Blink-182 @ Last.fm *Blink-182 on MySpace Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia